totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The 10
|-| General What's Happening?= In brief, the world is ending. Earthquakes, volcanoes, tsunami a whole range of global disasters are happening and it's getting worse. Demons have taken over Earth, they populate what once was our planet. 10 teenagers, that's all that's left. And that is where our adventure for survival begins. This story is written from Alex's point of view. |-| Days= =How many days 'till all are dead?= {| class="wikitable" width=99% ! style="background-color: #688A08" | Day # ! style="background-color: #688A08" | Title |- style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" | | style="text-align:center;"| 1 | style="text-align:center;"| " Turn Around, Bright Lights " |- style="background-color: #E1F5A9;" | | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| " Boyfriend Thief " |- style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" | | style="text-align:center;"| 3 | style="text-align:center;"| " Dead Mans Journey " |- style="background-color: #E1F5A9;" | | style="text-align:center;"| 4 | style="text-align:center;"| " TBA " |- style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" | | style="text-align:center;"| 5 | style="text-align:center;"| " No song to sing Along the Way " |- style="background-color: #E1F5A9;" | | style="text-align:center;"| 6 | style="text-align:center;"| " TBA " |- style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" | | style="text-align:center;"| 7 | style="text-align:center;"| " TBA " |- style="background-color: #E1F5A9;" | | style="text-align:center;"| 8 | style="text-align:center;"| " TBA " |- style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" | | style="text-align:center;"| 9 | style="text-align:center;"| " Lucky Lara " |- style="background-color: #E1F5A9;" | | style="text-align:center;"| 10 | style="text-align:center;"| " Lies, Cries and Somebody Dies " |-| Cast= Promo4Oskar.png|''Oskar|link=The 10 Promo1Caitlyn.png|'Caitlyn'|link=The 10 Promo2Johan.png|'Johan'|link=The 10 Promo3Kendra.png|'Kendra'|link=The 10 Promo6Jeremy.png|'Jeremy'|link=The 10 Larachocked.png|'Lara'|link=The 10 TDalex.png|'Alex'|link=The 10 TDjacky.png|'Jacky'|link=The 10 Promo7Victor.png|'Victor'|link=The 10 TDirelyn.png|'Irelyn'''|link=The 10 |-| Chapters= =Chapter 1= It was winter, 23/02/14 when It happened. First of all, everyone began to hear noises. They were coming from underground. Then, the ground split apart and the massacre began. People were running in all directions screaming in terror as the ground swallowed them up. My parents. I heard their screams and then bangs and crashes. I don't remember much, but I remember feeling scared...and then blurriness. I come too with a start coughing up clumps of snow. I stand up and scan the post-apocalyptic wasteland that was once New York. I'm looking for her. I hope she's OK. Oskar wakes up suddenly and turns to see Caitlyn. She's unconscious next to him. He wakes her up and they look around. Caitlyn is distraught. "Don't worry, I'll take you somewhere safe," Oskar says. Caitlyn nods sadly and they walk through the city. They look around at all the demolished landmarks. Even lady liberty is a smashed wreck. "Where are we going?" Caitlyn asks. "Somewhere safe, I promise," Oskar responds. "But where?" Caitlyn is mighty persistent. "The cabin in the woods," he says. Caitlyn draws back a breath. "But Oskar it's creepy in there, they'll find us," Caitlyn says. "D'you have a better idea." Jacky awakens and screams. She is scared. She whirls around in horror. Then, she sees a bloody splatter on the ground. Beside the bloody splatter is CJ's mutilated body. Jacky kneels down beside it and howls in pain. "No...no...CJ you can make it," she says as her eyes tear up. "WHAT FOUL BITCH DID THIS TO CJ!" She hears a low guttural growling behind her. She turns...a demon. A wiry shaped scorpion demon lunges at Jacky. Suddenly, a boy rugby tackles her out of the way. "Run," he shouts. "But CJ!" Jacky is mighty persistent. "RUN," he yells. Jacky and Victor run off together, the scorpion demon hot in pursuit. Jeremy is hidden in the closet in the cabin in the woods with his game console. He's playing away when he hears the door creak open with a slide. He stops playing, holds his breath preying dearly it's not one of those....monsters. The footsteps are inside the cabin. Jeremy jumps out of the closet and attacks. "SHIT! Get the hell off me," Caitlyn yells. "Who are you?" Oskar asks. "Jeremy," Jeremy says. "Are you one of the survivors?" Oskar asks. "Ditto!" a pissed Caitlyn interjects. "You can stay with us," Oskar says. "Oskar, that boy is a psycho," Caitlyn moans. "Maybe so." "Hey," Jeremy says. "But we'll be stronger as a team," Oskar says. Caitlyn pulls a face but reluctantly agrees. Kendra is already awake. She's hiding helplessly behind the counter in Andalasia Fashion's. Her breathing is loud, erratic and labored. A demon who floats drifts into the shop. He has pale creamy white skin, with which has millions of tiny cracks in which blood spills out. A gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be and in the hole swims loads of hissing writhing snakes. And he has eight elongated stubby arms. Suddenly, Kendra pops up from behind the counter. "Oh my god please don't kill me I'm too pretty to die," Kendra yells. The demon extends a fleshy arm and is about to pull her head clean off her neck when Victor & Jacky run in. Victor beats down the demon and eventually it crawls back into the depths of darkness from which it came. Suddenly another girl pops up from underneath the counter. "Oh my god how long have you been their Irelyn," Kendra asks in shock. "Longer than you have. Anyway do either of you know what the hell that was. In the sports shop next door Johan is hiding with Lara. "I can hear footsteps," Lara whispers. "So can I," Johan replies. The footsteps get louder by the second. "They're getting louder Johan I'm scared," Lara says. Then suddenly a voice shouts, "Lara." Lara pops up from behind the counter and sees me. "Oh my god Alex, you're alive I've missed you," she says. "I've missed you too," I say. We kiss. In the woods Jacky and Victor are being chased. They are being hounded by a hoard of demons. They run into the cabin. Jacky knocks over a pissed Caitlyn. "You guys demons heading this way we gotta get out," Victor says. Oskar, Caitlyn and Jeremy all run out. "Wasn't that a bit foul of you, to send them out to be killed by the demons?" Jacky ponders. "Nothing's fair in survival," Victor says. He hands a Jacky a gun. "If you need to use it, use it," Victor says. Then suddenly, a demon crashes through the window and starts throttling Victor. HE SCREAMS. "AAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! SHIT JACKY GRAB THE FREAKING GUN!" he shouts. Jacky trembles and runs out of the cabin. "YOU FOUL BITCH YOU DOUBLE CROSSED ME!" Victor yells, and those were the last words he ever spoke. =Chapter 2= Jacky is running through the forest. She's weeping. She feels guilty that she left Victor to die. She can still hear his shrill screams as pain & insanity claims him. Jacky hears a new sound now. Screams and the sound of cracking bones. Oskar! Caitlyn! Jeremy! She had remembered how Victor and her had left them for dead. Jacky bolts through the forest calling out for them. "Oskar!" "Caitlyn!" "Jeremy!" She hears their screams now, louder than ever. She hears monsters cackling. In the sports store Lara and I were catching up. "Oh my god Lara," I began, "It's so great to see you again after the earthquake I thought you were dead." "I woke up unconscious and found Johan hiding in here," Lara says. "I missed you so much," I say. "You too." We hug. Johan groaned loudly, to get our attention. "Play kiss & tell some place else," he says. Suddenly, there's a noise. From the ground floor of the store. Lara freezes. Johan runs out into the street. "NO YOU CRAZY FOOL YOU'LL DIE!" I shout. "Look....LOOK!" Lara shouts at me. I whirl round to see a demon. Pale skin, millions of cracks. A gaping hole in his chest where lots of snakes swim. Eight stubby elongated arms, and he can fly. With a flick of a wrist he sends Lara tumbling down the escalator. "Lara!" I shout and try to go after her but my legs won't move. The demon tuts. He grabs my wrist and...SNAP! I howl in pain, but decide to make nice. "And what shall I call you," I ask. "Please, call me Lord Loss," Lord Loss says. Lara is climbing back up the escalator calling my name. "Lara just run, save yourself," I shout. "I won't leave without you," Lara is mighty persistent. "Then you'll die," I say bluntly. Lara thinks it over, then reluctantly heads outside. "Seems like your girlfriend doesn't love you as much as you thought she did," Lord Loss's mangled face twists into a smile. In Andalasia fashions Irelyn and Kendra are arguing. "We need to stay here and hide, we'll be safe," Irleyn says. "We need to go out into the woods and forage for nuts & berries. We're goanna starve," Kendra says. She makes a good case, Irelyn thinks then reluctantly agrees. Johan is panting. He'd been running for ages. He looks around making sure no demons are afer him. He's safe. He chances another glance back before entering the galleria mall. BIG MISTAKE! It's filled with demons. "Oh crap!" He curses and runs out, freakish hell creatures hot in pursuit. Jacky is still running endlessly looking for... There they are. Jacky runs to them. A wiry scorpion shaped demon is about plunge it's stinger into Caitlyn's eyeball. Jacky tackles her out of harms way and takes a blow. Her eye is done for. Everyone screams in terror and runs. The scorpion demon follows. Lord Loss hauls me onto his stubby backside and is taking me through a portal to a different world. "COME BACK HERE YOU WARPED SON OF A MUTANT BITCH!" Lara screams. Lord Loss's jaw drops. "YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT TO ME!" Lord Loss is horror struck. I smirk at what Lara has just said. Lord Loss quickly forgets about me and drops me onto the floor. I gasp in pain. The freakish hell creature advances on my girlfriend. "NO LARA RUN AND SAVE YOURSELF!" I shout. "I'll make a deal with you missy, you leave and I'll spare your boyfriend," Lord Loss says. "Yes Lara say yes!" I say. "Will you let him go?" she asks. "JUST ACCEPT THE FREAKING OFFER!" I shout. Lara accepts and runs off. "Let me go!" I growl. "Now who said anything about that?" =Chapter 3= Irelyn and Kendra struggle through the post apocalyptic wasteland. Kendra is exhausted. "Oh crap, I broke a nail," she says. "I've broken all my nails deal with it," Irelyn replies bluntly. Kendra growled. And so did the man baby demon behind her. Kendra screams, alerting Irelyn. She whirls round, but not in time, the man baby demon eats Kendra all up. Irelyn bolts leaving Kendra for dead. "Safety is paramount...Safety is paramount...Safety is paramount," the same thought is ringing in her head. The man baby demon has no eyes, and where his eyes should be is fire. He has snapping mouths in the palms of his hands. And he has an ugly oversized head. Irelyn ran down an alley, it was a dead end. The man baby demon, who was called Artery, closes in on Irelyn. She trembles in fear as his shadow falls over her. Then, suddenly Artery steps back revealing me. "Alex, thank god your OK. Kendra's dead," Irelyn gabs out. "I'm not here to save you," I say and haul Irelyn onto my shoulder. "GET OFF ME ALEX! WHAT THE HEEL! GET OFF ME BITCH!" "Like you say, safety is paramount," I say. "What are you talking about?" "If I don't kill you he'll kill me," I tell her. "Who?" she shrugs. "Me," Lord Loss says stepping out of the shadows. I gasp, he's following me. "I followed you," he tells me as he drifts towards me. "Ditto," I say cutely. "I can read your mind boy, you were goanna let her go," Lord Loss says. "I wasn't going to...I am run Irelyn!" I shout. I shove Irelyn off my shoulder and she bolts for her life. "Guess I'll just have to kill you...Cooey Artery," Lord Loss coos. Artery steps from the alley with Kendra's blood smeared across his lips. From across the road I can see her mutilated body. "YOUR A BITCH!" I roar in wordless terror. Lord Loss tuts playfully and beats me to the ground. They're still running. Oskar, Caitlyn and Jeremy. Caitlyn's saying she'll give up. Oskar's reassuring her, telling her if she gets to tired he'll carry her. But they never slow down, the fear is driving them onwards. The wiry scorpion shaped demon scuttles along. They're fast. It's faster. Soon enough it's in line with Jeremy. Jeremy breaks his Nintendo, spits on it and then lobs it at the demon. It gives off an electrifying shock. They stop and watch with satisfaction. The demon begins to smoke and spasms un-controllably. "Where do we go next," Caitlyn asks. "The library," Oskar says. "Look I know you love too write and all but this isn't the time for the library," Caitlyn says. "He's right," Jeremy interjects, "We need to know our enemy." "OK whatever the library," Caitlyn reluctantly agrees. Lara was running from Vein a crocodile dog demon. She is panting. Vein is closing in on her. Lara rounds a corner grabs a metal pole and hides in wait. She sees Vein and runs at him with the metal pole beating the monster too death. Her hands and face are splattered green sticky demon blood. "Shit this stuff is rank," she curses. Lara hears a scream and she whirls around to see a mammoth werewolf demon pinning Irelyn to the ground. Lara runs forward to help. The werewolf demon slobbers all over Irelyn. Lara grimaces, as does Irelyn. "Ewe gross," she says. "I'm coming," Lara responds. She beats the werewolf demon too the ground but it's not enough. The wolfen beast staggers to it's feet. It rose to it's full height and began to close in... =Chapter 4= Johan is dead. He's trapped in the mall with a bunch of demons. They all run at him. He screams in terror. Whirls round. Runs for his life. "JESUS CHRIST SAVE ME!" He screams. He dashes up the escalator. No demons. He gets to the top floor where he sees Lord Loss, beating me. "Beat it Alex," Johan says. "What the hell d'you mean," I ask. "I'll give up my life and you can live, there are so many damn demons down there I'm done for anyway," Johan says and gives himself up. Lord Loss shoves me away and devours Johan. I hear his shrill screams as I go to the ground floor. It's filled with demons. They're everywhere. And then Irelyn bursts in. "You save me I save you," she says, "C'MON ALEX LETS KICK SOME DEMONIC BUTT!" We hack are way through the demons. Soon enough we're out of the gallera mall and collapse on the sidewalk. We're both dreadfully injured. "You OK?" I ask. "I'll live," Irelyn responds. I can still hear Johan's painful screams. Lord Loss is torturing him. Oskar, Caitlyn and Jeremy are in the library scoping books. When suddenly a demon came. This demon looked like a human. It grabbed the librarian's arm Oskar could her screams. He ran to her. "Oskar be careful," Caitlyn yells. Oskar tries to rescue the librarian but she's turning pasty. This is something new. She's not dead, she's changing. INTO A DEMON! Oskar tells Caitlyn and Jeremy to escape the library. Jeremy drags Caitlyn out kicking & screaming. Oskar tries to run but it extends an arm, throttling him. And the demon digs in. Hours have passed. Oskar's not back. Jeremy goes inside to check he's still alive. He's not. Caitlyn was angry she looks at a passing car and throws herself infront of it. Ending it all. =Chapter 5= "So before you came to rescue me," I'm on the sidewalk chatting with Irelyn, "Where were you." "Fighting a werewolf demon with Lara but safety is paramount so I left her for dead," Irelyn says. "YOU DID WHAT YOU FOUL SON A BITCH!" I roar and beat Irelyn too death. =Chapter 6= Jeremy is being chased in an alley. A man baby demon called Artery is chasing him. He's screaming for help. I don't care, all I care about if finding Lara. I watch with odd satisfaction as Jeremy is ripped apart. =Chapter 7= I find Lara, the wolfen beast hunched over her ready to pounce. I roar in fury and punch the wolfen beast too death. "You saved me," Lara says. "I did? I did," I say. She pulls me in close and we kiss. Then Lord Loss arrives... |-| Death Chart Death Chart= {| border="1" class="wikitable" style="border-color:black;text-align:center;font-size:12.222222328186035px;" |Cast |Chapter #1 |Chapter #2 |Chapter #3 |Chapter #4 |Chapter #5 |Chapter #6 |Chapter #7 |- | style="background-color:rgb(64,224,208);"|Alex | style="background-color:lightgreen;"|alive | style="background-color:purple;"|unknown | style="background-color:purple;"|unknown | style="background-color:yellow;"|injured | style="background-color:lightgreen;"|alive | style="background-color:lightgreen;"|alive | style="background-color:lightgreen;"|survived | |- | style="background-color:pink;"|Lara | style="background-color:lightgreen;"|alive | style="background-color:lightgreen;"|alive | style="background-color:purple;"|unknown | style="background-color:purple;"|unknown | style="background-color:purple;"|unknown | style="background-color:purple;"|unknown | style="background-color:lightgreen;"|survived |- | style="background-color:rgb(64,224,208);"|Jeremy | style="background-color:purple;"|unknown | style="background-color:purple;"|unknown | style="background-color:lightgreen;"|alive | style="background-color:lightgreen;"|alive | style="background-color:lightgreen;"|alive | style="background-color:red;"|dead |- | style="background-color:pink;"|Irelyn | style="background-color:lightgreen;"|alive | style="background-color:lightgreen;"|alive | style="background-color:purple;"|unknown | style="background-color:yellow;"|injured | style="background-color:red;"|dead |- | style="background-color:pink;"|Caitlyn | style="background-color:purple;"|unknown | style="background-color:purple;"|unknown | style="background-color:lightgreen;"|alive | style="background-color:blue;"|suicide |- | style="background-color:rgb(64,224,208);"|Oskar | style="background-color:purple;"|unknown | style="background-color:purple;"|unknown | style="background-color:lightgreen;"|alive | style="background-color:red;"|dead |- | style="background-color:rgb(64,224,208);"|Johan | style="background-color:lightgreen;"|alive | style="background-color:purple;"|unknown | style="background-color:purple;"|unknown | style="background-color:red;"|dead |- | style="background-color:pink;"|Kendra | style="background-color:lightgreen;"|alive | style="background-color:lightgreen;"|alive | style="background-color:red;"|dead |- | style="background-color:pink;"|Jacky | style="background-color:lightgreen;"|alive | style="background-color:red;"|dead |- | style="background-color:rgb(64,224,208);"|Victor | style="background-color:red;"|dead